X-ray detectors designed as solid state detectors are known in digital X-ray imaging for recording X-ray images of an object to be studied, in which X-radiation is converted by a scintillator or a direct converter layer into electrical charge and subsequently read out electronically by way of active readout matrices. The image data representing the study results are subsequently transmitted to an evaluation and display device and further processed for the image compilation (article “Flachbilddetektoren in der Röntgendiagnostik” [flat image detectors in X-ray diagnosis] by M. Spahn, V. Heer, R. Freytag, published in Zeitschrift Radiologe 43, 2004, pages 340 to 350).
For example, DE 101 18 745 C2 discloses mobile wireless solid state detectors which have a power supply in the form of a battery or a rechargeable accumulator. In order to charge the accumulator, which is done via a plug connection or an inductive connection, the solid state detector has to be regularly fitted into a charging station and left there for a few hours.